


ByaRen Drabble Duo

by sardonicista



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicista/pseuds/sardonicista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where scarves and swim trunks take on new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Clean

* * *

  **Come Clean**

* * *

 

For once, Byakuya had said what he felt, when he felt it.

The results were both mundane and epochal, in retrospect.

Byakuya learned to tolerate the smell of sake.

Legible writing, Renji found, took longer to produce.

Sparring became routine rather than a last-ditch stopgap against a nervous breakdown and an expletive laden tirade, respectively.

The stained and tattered windflower silk scarf came back into use, though not in public, nor [usually] during the day.

Renji still overslept, but he was no longer alone in doing so.

As the initial results were acceptable, Byakuya considered confessing more often.

 

* * *

  ** **:*:*:****  


* * *


	2. Claim

* * *

**Claim**

* * *

 

 

It began innocently enough, a friendly offer after working out.

Blossoming into a routine [or fetish?], it happened every subsequent visit, of which there were many.

Byakuya adapted quickly; he stopped searching for his clothes soon after Renji started hiding them, realizing they would appear freshly laundered and folded…eventually.

There were a few muted colors in that overfull wardrobe, after all, that suited him fine.

Renji didn’t apologize or mask his intent.

The sight of his lover in an old Metallica tee and swim trunks, curled on the couch and peering through a soccer magazine, said it all.

_Mine._

* * *

  
****:*:*:** **

* * *


End file.
